Tar-Tarik Pharaz IV.
Ilrin-Tarik Pharaz is the son of two long dead members of House Pharaz making him the current Prince of Talheim, and the Lord of House Pharaz. Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz had many siblings over the years but they have all perished throughout the years alongside his parents with his last sibling being Telrin Pharaz of whom died during the Orange Death alongside his family and most of the remaining elements of House Pharaz leaving him as the last remaining member of the line that stretched back to Atlantis. Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz is the founder of and his ancestors are the Lords of House Beor of which is a powerful Visigoth House located north of Talheim that mans much of the defences of the lands north of Talheim. Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz is one of the most ancient members of the Kingdom of Arnor, and one of only a handful of people on the continent who can remember a time before Atlantis was sunk. While he was born on Europe he was born before the Downfall of Atlantis, and was actually planning as a child to visit Atlantis when his plans changed after its destruction. He fought during the Downfall of Numeron and it was during this time that he begin to hate the Teutons to the north of Arnor. He came to blame the Teutons for all the ills of the Numenorian people, and this only increased after basically his entire family line died out due to plagues coming from their lands, and wars they waged against Arnor. He would marry Yallana Phellion following the Orange Death and for the first time in his life he had a wife. Following the birth of their first child he begin to isolate her in Talheim as he believed that his enemies and the Teutons were constantly trying to kill his family. Ilrin would spend years building Talheim into a fortress that could withstand nearly any attack, and this led to its surviving the Invasion by The Empire basically unscathed. Ilrin would become basically the main funder of the Rangers of the North, and would construct using his own families wealth a series of forts and castles to the north of Talheim of which he manned using mercenaries from Tilea of whom he used so that he didn`t waste the blood of Atlantis. History Early History Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz is one of the most ancient members of the Kingdom of Arnor, and one of only a handful of people on the continent who can remember a time before Atlantis was sunk. While he was born on Europe he was born before the Downfall of Atlantis, and was actually planning as a child to visit Atlantis when his plans changed after its destruction. He fought during the Downfall of Numeron and it was during this time that he begin to hate the Teutons to the north of Arnor. He came to blame the Teutons for all the ills of the Numenorian people, and this only increased after basically his entire family line died out due to plagues coming from their lands, and wars they waged against Arnor. He would marry Yallana Phellion following the Orange Death and for the first time in his life he had a wife. Following the birth of their first child he begin to isolate her in Talheim as he believed that his enemies and the Teutons were constantly trying to kill his family. Ilrin would spend years building Talheim into a fortress that could withstand nearly any attack, and this led to its surviving the Invasion by The Empire basically unscathed. Ilrin would become basically the main funder of the Rangers of the North, and would construct using his own families wealth a series of forts and castles to the north of Talheim of which he manned using mercenaries from Tilea of whom he used so that he didn`t waste the blood of Atlantis. Family Members Relationships Category:House Pharaz Category:People Category:People of Arnor Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron